Online meetings allow attendees from around the world to communicate and share ideas. An attendee to an online meeting may wish to ask a question intended for other participants, including other attendees and a meeting presenter. The attendee may input the question at a local attendee device in the form of text, e.g., the question may be typed manually; however, a typed question may not be noticed by the presenter. Moreover, an attendee connected to the online meeting through a mobile device may find it inconvenient to type the question on the mobile device. As an alternative, the attendee may ask the question by speaking into a microphone of the attendee device; however a complication arises when the attendee device is muted to reduce background noise. As a result, the attendee must first unmute the attendee device, speak into the microphone, and then mute the attendee device again to reduce noise. Frequent toggling between mute and unmute is bothersome, may be inconvenient for a mobile attendee, and interrupts a natural flow of the presenter in the online meeting.